dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirty-Five: Be Happy
Be HappyDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (幸せになろう, Shiawase ni narou) is the thirty-fifth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the first chapter published in volume eight of the series. Synopsis Riko finds Teru has fainted at the stove after she became distracted thinking about how Kurosaki won't return after it was revealed that he is DAISY and how Akira claimed Kurosaki was responsible for Soichiro's death. Riko mentions that the Master and Andou have been doing everything to find Kurosaki and apologizes for how everything turned out, asking Teru to stay strong. Teru remembers how she woke up at the hospital after the ferris wheel incident; Akira had disappeared and Kurosaki had called Riko to the hospital, leaving her with the words to take care of Teru before disappearing. She regrets that the last message she sent Kurosaki was so cruel. Meanwhile, Kurosaki is meets with Takeda, who has brought some classified information on "Jack Frost", which Kurosaki intends to eliminate for good now that it has resurfaced. When Takeda inquires about Teru, Kurosaki tells him that someone else had told Teru everything about DAISY before he could. Though he knows that Teru's message hadn't been from her, he still feels disgusted with the idea of returning to Teru knowing that she would forgive him so easily. He asks that Takeda not to say anything about him if Teru asks. At school, Teru's friends have been worrying about her. Kiyoshi tells Andou that his cell phone had disappeared at some point, which solves how Chiharu Mori was able to contact Kurosaki. Andou asks that Kiyoshi leave the difficult things to the adults, who have been using all their connections to find Kurosaki. However, Andou also warns Kiyoshi that they will need to watch over Teru, because the situation will not be the same if Kurosaki returns. Andou blames himself and the adults for failing to teach Kurosaki that he deserves to be happy and believes Teru is the only person who can do that now. On the school roof, a depressed Teru is still trying to understand Kurosaki's last message to her. Fearing that Teru is contemplating suicide, Rena tries to comfort her. Kiyoshi elects to use a different technique and punches Teru, bluntly telling her to get a hold of herself and to start taking action instead of waiting to be saved. Kiyoshi's method works and it riles Teru enough to send Kiyoshi flying. Rena is impressed by Kiyoshi's dedication and how effective he was at encouraging Teru. Energized by Kiyoshi's words, Teru asks Andou to tell her about Kurosaki's past so she will be able to answer Kurosaki honestly when they meet again. Meanwhile, Riko and the Master learn from Takeda that Kurosaki is likely looking for an encryption virus called "Jack Frost." Gallery Chapter 35 colourspread.png|Original colourspread from Betsucomi Nightmare akira.png|"DAISY won't come back." Nightmare soichiro.png|"DAISY killed Soichiro." Riko comforts teru.png|Riko comforts Teru. Takeda worried.png|Takeda worried Responsibility of adults.png|"Leave this to the adults." closed heart.jpg|"She's shut down her heart." kiyoshi cool.png|"Only one girl can do it." Rena comforts teru.png|Rena comforts Teru. teru kiyoshi rena.png|Step aside, you're doing it wrong. Kiyoshi punches teru.png|Kiyoshi's method kiyoshi lecturing.png|"You don't know what to do right now? Give me a break." teru punches kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi's way worked. rena surprised.png| Teru resolved.png|Teru resolved kiyoshi puts glasses on.png|"I got some of my message across." gratitude to kurosaki.png|"...I owe Kurosaki my life. I'm alive now because of him." News from takeda.png|Takeda has a hunch. Kurosaki snow.png|Where are you, Kurosaki? References Category:Volume Eight Category:Chapters